Conventionally, a current printer has a structure for preventing a sheet discharge from an image forming apparatus to be placed at a discharge port. In the current printer, a print job is stored in the image forming apparatus via a printing server. Then, the image forming apparatus executes the stored print job on condition that a user is authenticated.
However, in a conventional method, there is a case in which whether the discharged sheet is removed or taken away cannot be determined.